I Love You
by SaphSoul
Summary: IanXGido. Don't read unless you have read book 14v of manga. Most of the stuff from my FanFic is based on scene in 14. Spoilers inside.


Yet again I decided to start a new FanFic

Yet again I decided to start a new FanFic. Man, I keep getting so many ideas for FanFics. I get them faster then I can write it down. This one's a IanXGido Fic from MAR. I always liked this couple. I'm not sure if anyone has read this far, if you have not read book 14 then please read no further, I do not want to be the cause of spoilers. Chimera turns Gido into a hideous creature (that was Ian's terminology, I thought that Gido was pretty no matter what). Ian frequently goes to see her and in the final meeting Chimera has taken Gido hostage. As you know (or not) Chimera used to be a human female. She is touched by the way Ian fights for Gido and ends up giving him the ARM that will free her. I got the idea for this Fic from Ian's words and thoughts about Gido during the series.

-Saph

* * *

_"Come on, just a little further!!" I chase after the small back that is already far ahead of me._

_"Gido, wait!" I call out, but of course she doesn't slow down. She never slows down; she's always running into trouble._

_"Hurry Ian, we made it!" She calls to me from the top of the hill._

_The sun is just setting, she took me on this crazy journey just tosee something likethis. We had been walking since sunrise just to see the sun set. It was stupid, I know that, I know I would never have done anything like this, I only came because she wanted to. That in itself was stupid, going on a stupid trek like this just o be with a girl, but Gido was no ordinary girl, she was so pretty, and so nice._

_As the first golden rays started to descend they cast a spectacular orange light all around. Gido turned from her post at the hill. She turned to me wearing another of her gorgeous smiles._

_"I love you, Ian." She smiled even brighter, if it were possible I would have said her smile was brighter then the sun itself. I knew from that day that I wanted to protect her, to be with her forever._

That was from before, Those three words she told me on that beautiful day were the best damn words I have ever heard in my entire life. I swore that day that I would protect her so how did it end like this?

Chimera was standing there, and Gido was a hideous thing that couldn't speak. No, not hideous, she was still pretty, she would always be, because she was Gido.

Chimera was there, she was laughing manically with her ARM pointed at Gido's forehead.

"She's my hostage!!" Chimera laughs harder.

"How can you do this? Wasn't this exactly what was done to you before? You of all people should know how painful it is."

Chimera stops for a moment, the ARM she points at Gido doesn't move.

"Do you love this girl, Ian?"

I nod.

"THEN USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH TO TAKE HER BACK!!" Chimera shouts and withdraws her ARM, summoning another in its place to defeat me.

I easily take her out using a weapon ARM and a Guardian. Chimera is on the ground, panting heavily, she has mere minutes to live.

"Damn, DAMN!! If I hadn't just fought that witch I could've taken you!!" She coughs and speaks at the same time. But soon her expression softens.

"But now, now I get to see him. Marco and me, forever!!" She fingers the chain around her neck, it is not a chain, it is a necklace, with two matching wedding rings as the centerpiece.

"Chimera was only your alias, what is your real name?" I decide to ask her true identity, it can't hurt now.

"Eileen, what a laugh, huh?" Even though she is close to death she allows herself a smile. She reaches out to me, clutching a small ARM in her hand.

"With this, you can bring Gido back…be happy…for our sakes…too…" With that Chimera, no, Eileen, met her end.

I take the holy ARM from her hand, silently thanking her and telling her we will be happy.

I use the ARM and soon I hear my name.

"Ian?" I turn around. There is Gido, sitting there staring at me with innocent eyes. When she sees me she smiles and says the same words I have longed to hear.

"I love you, Ian."

End

* * *

How is it? I kinda liked it, please Rand R.

-Saph


End file.
